


If food be the food of love

by rudbeckia



Series: Spookylux Huxloween 2018 [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Huxloween day 21: fall bakery sweetsHux has found out that Ben was the userDarkForceOnewho flirted outrageously with him whilst beta testing a game, and he’s not happy at all. Ben has to find a way to make Hux listen to his explanation and forgive him.





	If food be the food of love

Crockery clinked and clattered while steam hissed as the barista thumped the old grinds out and cranked the handle that dispensed a fresh measure into the espresso filter. A double clunk and a soft click accompanied the action of twisting the filter into place, and soon a roaring rush of near-boiling water pushed through the grounds and dribbled dark brown into a cup. Milk frothed with steam whooshing and gurgling through it. The barista poured the steamed milk into the espresso and scraped froth onto the top. Bright scrape of metal on metal. Ben cringed.  
“You want anything with that?”  
“Uh, can I have one of those?” Ben pointed.  
“Pumpkin muffin? Want it warmed up?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Okay. I’ll bring it to you.”

Ben collected his drink and found a table. Hux arrived a minute later and scowled from the opposite chair. The barista walked over with a smile and a plate.  
“Here you go. Can I get you anything else?”  
“No thanks,” Hux said without lifting his glare from Ben’s face. The barista shrugged and returned to the counter.  
“I got you this,” said Ben, pushing the plate closer to Hux. Hux regarded the sweet treat with disdain.  
“I’m not about to forgive you for a muffin,” he said.  
“Not even a pumpkin and cream sheese muffin, warm from the oven?” asked Ben, pushing the plate an inch closer to Hux.  
“No,” Hux said, pulling the paper case away and crumbling off a piece of soft, moist, spicy cake and eating it. He sighed and took some more. “It is good, though.”  
“But not good enough. Hmm. Wait here.” Ben scraped his chair back and got up. Hux finished the muffin and washed it down with some of Ben’s coffee. Ben came back after a minute and put on his best serious face. “I really am sorry. I had no right to do what I did.”  
“No you didn’t,” said Hux. “You—“  
Hux frowned as the barista walked over and slid another plate onto the table, smiled at Ben then walked away.  
“Would you forgive me for a slice of ginger brownie?”  
“What?”  
“Try it. It’s amazing.” Ben broke a piece off and offered it to Hux. Hux tutted but took it. He rolled his eyes and made an involuntary little _mmm_ noise as he tasted the spiced, sweet chocolate.  
“Stop distracting me,” he said as Ben offered him another bite. “I am trying to be angry with you.”  
Ben leaned forward. “I’m really, really sorry.”

The barista checked the timer beside the coffee machine, walked over and deposited another plate, then cleared away the two empty ones. Ben pointed at the pastry, drizzle of sweet white glaze on top, light, buttery texture underneath. “Want some pumpkin spice whirl?”  
Before Hux could answer, the barista came back with a tray laden with treats, pointing out each one and naming it.  
“Okay, you’ve got one each of spooky cookie, vampire cupcake which is really just red velvet, spiderweb donut, ghost toast with ectoplasm which is actually cinnamon toast with coloured syrup, ghoul log, bat-tenburg cake, a chocolate gravestone and zombie brains. That’s a chocolate skull with green mint fondant inside. Enjoy your seasonal-themed snacks.”  
Hux’s eyeballs almost popped out at the sight. “Ben, did you order everything from the Halloween display for me?”  
“Yes,” said Ben. “Will you forgive me?”  
Hux glared at Ben. “You flirted with me online when I thought you were... not you. Was it some kind of test? What if I’d accepted your advances?”  
“I honestly thought you knew it was me,” Ben said. “I never meant to pretend I was someone else. I thought you’d worked it out like I did, from the way you say stuff.” Ben sighed and broke off a piece of spooky cookie. “If you’d accepted I’d’ve flirted a bit more then suggested we had cybersex. I didn’t realise you didn’t know it was me until you turned me down flat and quit the game.”  
Hux frowned, a piece of blood-red cupcake halfway to his mouth. “You thought I knew? You knew you were flirting with _me_ and not some stranger on the internet?”  
“Yeah,” Ben smiled and looked away. “I thought it was kinda hot.”  
“Well then,” said Hux. “Get that nice barista to box this lot up and we can take it home to eat afterwards.”  
“Afterwards?” said Ben, raising his eyebrow.  
“Yes.” Hux stood up. “We have a valuable piece of training simulation software to test.”


End file.
